tardisfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Холодный синтез (роман)
Холодный синтез - 29-й роман из цикла «''Пропущенные приключения», написанный Лэнсом Паркином. Это история с несколькими Докторами - Пятым (начала 19 сезона) и Седьмым (ближе к финалу серии «Новые приключения»). Изначально предполагалось, что эта книга должна выйти одновременно с романом «Тяжкий грех», чтобы усилить впечатление от смерти Роз Форрестер. Но выход второго романа был отложен, и эффекта не получилось. Эта история также необычна тем, что в теле-историях с несколькими Докторами ведущим является самый старший, действующий Доктор, а более молодые воплощения помогают ему, но здесь в центре повествования находится более молодой Доктор и его команда, а действующий, Седьмой, появляется только эпизодически. Синопсис "На кону судьба вселенной, а я заперт тут со своей прошлой инкарнацией, причём даже не особо хорошей!" На бесплодной ледяной планете приземляется ТАРДИС. Несколько ТАРДИС. Пятый Доктор, Адрик, Нисса и Тиган находят там некогда процветавшее технократическое общество, которое теперь на грани краха, поскольку повстанцы не гнушаются применять грязные методы в противостоянии с Сайнтификой - правящей элитой. И всё, что удерживает планету от полной анархии - это массовое присутствие миротворцев Судейского корпуса. Но только ли мир интересует Судейский корпус? Что именно нашли под поверхностью планеты? Кто такие таинственные Феруту? И почему рассказ истории о призраках стал уголовным преступлением? The Fifth Doctor sides with the cause of justice and fairness as always. But, as a threat to the universe unfolds, he finds himself in conflict with his past... and his future. Персонажи Пятый Доктор, Нисса Тракен, Адрик, Тиган Джованка Седьмой Доктор, Кристофер Кведж, Роз Форрестер Джуно Уитфилд, Генерал-губернатор Тертуллиан Мэдфорд Пейшенс Сюжет ТАРДИС совершает аварийную посадку на очень холодной планете и как только Доктор и спутники выходят наружу запирает двери. Доктор замечает, что старушку сбило с курса некое временн'о'е искажение и уходит искать его причину вместе с Адриком, пока девушки подыскивают место для отдыха на то время, пока ТАРДИС недоступна. Доктор и Адрик становятся свидетелями и невольными участниками террористической атаки на правительственный поезд. Им удаётся довольно быстро отвести от себя подозрения о причастности к террористам, и их приглашают дать показания в качестве свидетелей и привозят в огромное пирамидообразное здание, которое является одновременно главным административным пунктом управления и центральной лабораторией. Общество на этой планете выросло из группы выживших после аварии научного космического корабля, и максимально следует во всём здравому смыслу и логике. Научный руководитель колонии Джуно Уитфилд устраивает им экскурсию по Сайнтифике, хотя её соруководитель, глава Судейского корпуса генерал-губернатор Мэдфорд, хоть и не принимает Доктора с Адриком как угрозу, следит за каждым их шагом. Наука на планете действительно достигла больших успехов. Специалисты Уитфилд в считанные минуты выявляют неземное происхождение Доктора и Адрика (что, собственно, и является причиной пристальной слежки Мэдфорда), и даже Доктор впечатлён некоторыми их достижениями. Внезапно, у одной из дверей срабатывает прибор, с помощью которого Доктор отслеживал временн'о'е искажение, помешавшее ТАРДИС. Но заглянуть за эту дверь им не разрешают - новое и секретное направление исследований. Уитфилд вызывают в другую лабораторию, где исследуют некую Машину, которая восприимчива к мыслям людей и пытается общаться на языке, в котором более 10 миллионов букв. Адрик предлагает Доктору сообщить девушкам, что с ними всё в порядке, и Мэдфорд с коллегами отслеживают местонахождение Ниссы, Тиган и Брюса Джованки. За это время Нисса и Тиган в гостинице встречают однофамильца последней, и пытаются разузнать о нём. Компьютеры планеты считают Тиган женой Брюса Джованки, и пытаясь разузнать происхождение его фамилии, девушки уже привлекли к себе внимание - Брюс намерен познакомится с ними поближе. Потенциальный потомок Тиган при более близком знакомстве оказывается в действительности шпионом, и если Тиган его легко разоблачает, то Нисса не столь удачлива. Когда Тиган поднимается в номер - её задерживают Судьи. Но "Брюса" предупреждают о преследовании, и ему с Ниссой удаётся избежать ареста. Пока они добираются до безопасного места выясняется, что настоящее имя "Брюса" - Крис Кведж, он друг Доктора, который проводит некую операцию на этой планете, связанную с призраками и временн'ы'ми искажениями, в гостинице он должен был встретится с напарницей, но поскольку теперь эта встреча невозможна он просит Ниссу помочь ему. Вместе они изящно вламываются на крейсер Судейского корпуса, обнаруживают там бомбы холодного синтеза в количестве достаточном, чтобы уничтожить как минимум пол-галактики, и угоняют крейсер вместе с бомбами, чтобы доставить последние к Доктору. Доктор исследовал обломки камеры и компьютера с транспортной станции, где было нападение на поезд, получил из них данные об устройстве системы безопасности и слежения, и отправился вместе с Адриком на прогулку в комнату с секретным исследованием. В этой лаборатории оказалась криокамера с одним существом внутри. Адрик и Доктор будят его. По виду существо похоже на Мастера, и Доктор устанавливает телепатическую связь, чтобы понять кто перед ними. В итоге Доктор с криком отскакивает, существо падает и явно умирает, на крик прибегают Судьи, и существо регенерирует у них на глазах в стройную женщину с длинными светлыми волосами. Почти сразу женщина впадает в целебный транс. Мэдфорд предъявляет Доктору обвинение в шпионаже. В тот момент, когда пациентка регенерирует, думающая Машина, за которой наблюдает Уитфилд, прекращает общаться, но эксперимент всё равно продолжают и в результате открывается проход в Машину. На Сайнтифику совершено нападение и в коридорах видят группу призраков. Пользуясь суматохой, Доктор и Адрик пробираются к пациентке. Доктор успевает увести её через вентиляцию, в которой внезапно оказывается подготовленная лестница, а Адрик оказывается в компании инициатора шума - террористки с транспортной станции и сообщницы 'родственника' Тиган - Роз Форрестер, которая вломилась в лабораторию по указанию Доктора, чтобы вывести из Сайнтифики Пациента. Роз и Адрик идут к подготовленному пути отхода через камеру, где держат Тиган, только чтобы обнаружить, что её уже увели Доктор и пациентка по заготовленной для Роз лестнице к депо поездов, только вот проход за собой они закрыли слишком тщательно и оставшимся придётся искать новый путь выхода из здания, в процессе чего они выходят к Машине, где в итоге их ловит Уитфилд и заставляет поделится частью сведений, которыми они располагают о Машине.. Поезд привозит Доктора Тиган и Пейшенс на станцию Пряничникова, где они находят следы взрыва и много погибших людей. Доктор подбирает в обломках медальон, а затем их атакуют дроиды Судей, и в результате их вагон оказывается засыпан снежной лавиной. Раз уж из под лавины самим не выбраться, Доктор пытается помочь соплеменнице справится последствиями регенерации и восстановить воспоминания. Они переходят на телепатическое общение до тех пор, пока их не расталкивает Тиган из-за шума снаружи. В вагон вламывается акулоподобное существо, Доктор успокаивает спутников и отдает существу подобранный медальон - именно по нему их и нашли. Всех троих забирают к себе местные террористы, которые принимают Доктора за одного из своих лидеров (хотя и видят, что Доктор не тот). Получив небольшую передышку, Доктор обдумывает всю полученную информацию. Тем временем призраки появляются снова, на этот раз более материальными и активными, они занимают станцию Пряничникова, и Мэдфорд докладывает в центр о начале вторжения. Генерал-губернатор является членом тайного общества Юнитатус, которое ставит своей целью обеспечить всё возможное пространство только для землян, поэтому генерал-губернатор давно обеспечивал через своих единомышленников возможность быстрой ответной атаки на пришельцев (и три корпуса Судей, вместо 1-2 человек, положенных на планету, тоже были частью этой подготовки). Над планетой начинается искусственный шторм, который блокирует связь и систему трансматов (телепортов). Пользуясь штормом, Доктор со спутниками и сопровождающими террористами (Адамом и Квинтом) выдвигаются на Соловьиную фабрику, где они надеются получить необходимую медицинскую помощь для Пейшенс и встретить "правильного" Доктора. Но по дороге над ними падает корабль, и к Пейшенс добавляются пострадавшие Крис, Нисса и Тиган. Пока все получают необходимое лечение Доктор обезвреживает бомбы, которые привезли Крис и Нисса. В это время на поверхности и в небе планеты идёт бой между Судейским флотом и призраками. Поначалу успех на стороне Судей, они уничтожают группу призраков, занявших станцию Пряничникова, но затем призраки берут верх и весь флот оказывается уничтожен в считанные минуты. Небесная База Мэдфорда тоже разделила бы эту судьбу, но с генерал-губернатором сначала безуспешно пытается договорится призрак, а затем он ведёт станцию к Соловьиной фабрике, где захватывает Доктора, Пейшенс, всех оставшихся спутников и бомбы. Те, в целом, не возражают, потому что обнаружили, что Адам украл одну из бомб и теперь кажется собирается взорвать ею Сайнтифику и ещё множество ни в чём не виновных людей, а также потому, что с Мэдфордом проще всего попасть к Машине, куда и надо Доктору и Пейшенс. Они объясняют, что Машина - это древняя повреждённая ТАРДИС, крушение которой и является причиной большинства проблем, и что они могут и хотят их решить, нужно всего лишь отправить её обратно. Отсылки и факты * Тиган смотрела Семерку Блейка. * Любимое печенье Седьмого Доктора - шоколадные ХодНобс. * Доктор очень плохо помнит свою жизнь до второй регенерации. * Генерал Мэдфорд тайно состоит в Юнитатусе. * Юнитатус использует символику ЮНИТа и считает себя его преемником, но при этом идеи на которые ориентируется Юнитатус в ЮНИТе сочли бы неприемлимыми. * У ТАРДИС есть сверхсветовой ускоритель (lightspeed overdrive). * Беспилотники САМ широко распространенный вид техники. * Судейский корпус использует Небесную Базу на орбите колонии. * Машина - это ранний прототип ТАРДИС, и её пилотом является Пейшенс. * Феруту - существа из альтернативной вселенной. * Пейшенс родилась на Галлифрее в доме Блайледж. Она родила 13 детей. * Муж Пейшенс был первым или одним из первых исследователей временной воронки. Результаты и трофеи его экспедиции сделали его героем среди своего народа. * Оба Доктора называют смену полярности нейтронного потока технологией "за пределами возможностей человеческой науки". * Обсуждаются причины, почему Доктор не помнит встреч со своими будущими версиями. В основном, причиной считается эффект Блиновича. ---- * The Fifth Doctor is still recovering from the effects of his regeneration three days earlier. (TV: ''Logopolis, Castrovalva) * In AHistory, the author Lance Parkin confirms that the husband of Patience, in her memory seen by the Fifth Doctor's telepathic contact with her, is the character portrayed by Douglas Camfield during the mindbending sequence of TV: The Brain of Morbius. * In Time, Unincorporated: Volume One, is is revealed that the original version of PROSE: The Infinity Doctors ''would have confirmed that Patience's husband is ''also the character played by Robert Banks Stewart during the mindbending sequence of TV: The Brain of Morbius. * The Seventh Doctor describes his fifth incarnation as being "bland" and "not even one of the good ones." This reflects the Sixth Doctor's low opinion of his immediate predecessor immediately after his regeneration as he told his companion Peri Brown that "he had a sort of feckless charm that simply wasn't him." (TV: The Twin Dilemma) The Eighth Doctor was more fond of his fifth incarnation than his two immediate predecessors. He once described him as "terribly polite." (AUDIO: The Four Doctors) By the time of his tenth incarnation, the Doctor expressed a fondness for his time as the Fifth Doctor. He looked upon his fifth incarnation as a turning point in his life. According to the Tenth Doctor, it was during his fifth incarnation that he truly began to enjoy himself. (TV: Time Crash) * Nyssa refers to her father Tremas. (TV: The Keeper of Traken) * Adric has only known the Doctor for several weeks. They first met on Adric's homeworld Alzarius during the 32nd century towards the end of the Doctor's fourth incarnation. (TV: Full Circle) * Chris refers to Serenity, the last surviving planet of the Traken Union. The Sixth Doctor and Peri Brownvisited it on one occasion. (AUDIO: The Guardians of Prophecy) ---- * Это единственный случай, когда в "Пропущенных приключениях" появляется Седьмой Доктор. * This story begins a series of story arcs known as the "Psi Powers" arc for the Seventh Doctor, continuing in the novel The Death of Art and ending in novel So Vile a Sin. * Предположительно, все дети Другого и Пейшенс были арестованы или убиты по президентскому декрету о запрете рожденных. Но внучку удалось спасти и по одной из теорий именно она является Сьюзан Форман. ---- * The Embodiment of Gris is mentioned by the Fifth Doctor. * The Seventh Doctor remembers the events of the novel from the perspective of the Fifth Doctor and uses this knowledge against his younger self. This also occurs in the audio stories Peri and the Piscon Paradox ''and ''The Four Doctors and the television story Time Crash in which the Sixth, Eighth and Tenth Doctors respectively likewise remember the events portrayed from the point of view of their fifth incarnation. * The Gallifreyan sentence recited by the Doctor on page 124 is represented in the text by Greek letters: "Ανδ Ι τυρνεδ αρουνδ ανδ τηεψ ωερε αλλ ωεαρινγ εψεπατχηεσ." The passage doesn't actually mean anything in Greek, but if the symbols are transliterated letter-by-letter using a standard English keyboard layout the passage becomes "And I turned around and they were all wearing eyepatches," possibly a reference to Inferno. * Lance Parkin's charity story Executive Action (published in Walking in Eternity) provides further details for the riots seen in Patience's memories. The Watch were rounding up all Womb-born, the Loom-born determined to become Gallifrey's dominant faction. According to Rema-Du, loomed Gallifreyans were "pale imitations" compared to the naturally born. This is the same story that states Wardog and the others of the Special Executive were prototypes of Rassilon's loom. * "Lightspeed overdrive" is first mentioned in TV: Logopolis. * PROSE: The Infinity Doctors reveals who Patience is in one universe. * PROSE: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible and PROSE: Lungbarrow both gave some idea of the time from which Patience is from. * The Fifth Doctor tells Nyssa that nothing important was lost when they forced to jettison a quarter of the TARDIS during Event One. (TV: Castrovalva) * Tegan reminds the Fifth Doctor that she never got the chance to be an air hostess. (TV: Logopolis) * Adric mentions that the Keeper of Traken was able to divert the TARDIS' course. (TV: The Keeper of Traken) * The Doctor reminds Adric that the Master supposedly died on Castrovalva. (TV: Castrovalva) * The Fifth Doctor remembers the mindbending battle with Morbius of TV:The Brain of Morbius. * The Seventh Doctor refers to his fifth incarnation's numerous failed attempts to return Tegan to Heathrow Airport in 1981. * Whitfield refers to the Ice Warrior invasion of Earth in May 1997. (PROSE: The Dying Days) * The Fifth Doctor mentions that he was once a scientific advisor. (TV: Spearhead from Space, et. al) * The Fifth Doctor refers to his encounter with Omega. (TV: The Three Doctors) * The Fifth and Seventh Doctors would later meet each other again in AUDIO: The Sirens of Time, prior to the events of AUDIO: The Veiled Leopard and briefly in their eighth incarnation's TARDIS in AUDIO: The Four Doctors, though neither retained any memory of that experience. * Bernice Summerfield would later encounter the Ferutu on Dellah in 2596. (PROSE: Twilight of the Gods) переработать как-то иначе * In her memory explored by the Fifth Doctor during their telepathic contact, she has short and black hair. * The husband of Patience in her memories is newly regenerated and has new hands that had not touched her yet. The new body is much taller and hairier than his previous beardless body. He has blond curly hair on his head and a beard which is darker and coarser. * In her memory, the regenerated husband of Patience thinks that he is old. * In her memory, Patience and her husband's firstborn is soon going to be father. Цитаты The Doctor stepped back. ‘Thank you Tegan but I rather think the TARDIS has shut us out.’ ‘Why would it do that?’ ‘I don’t know. TARDISes are telepathically linked to their owners, but the old girl isn’t giving me any clues.’ ‘Well, she wouldn’t,’ Adric remarked. ‘And why not?’ the Doctor asked sharply. ‘Well, you’re not its owner, are you? Not really. Romana told me that you stole it.’ The Doctor bristled. ‘That was a long time ago.’ ‘Has the TARDIS ever locked you out before?’ Nyssa asked quickly. ‘Never.’ The Doctor looked up, and then around. ‘But I can take a hint. She’s trying to defend herself against something.’ ‘Are you all right now, Doctor?’ Adric asked. ‘Yes,’ the Doctor said distractedly. The medic held a portable medical scanner just above his head. ‘You collapsed,’ Adric reminded him. The Doctor hadn’t forgotten. ‘It had something to do with the time disturbance.’ ‘You could feel it?’ Adric winced as the medical officer took a blood sample from his forearm with a tubular instrument. ‘I’m sensitive to the subtlest distortions of the temporal field. That was more like being caught in a hurricane.’ The medic took a tissue sample from the back of the Doctor’s neck. ‘And it was that distortion that knocked the TARDIS off-course?’ ‘We’re jolly lucky it didn’t dash us against the planet like a sailing ship against the rocks,’ the Doctor said rubbing the back of his neck. ‘But before you ask, no, I haven’t a clue what caused it. There are very few forces in the universe that can deflect the course of a TARDIS. Very few.’ The medic handed an electronic notepad to the Provost-General. He glanced at it, then handed it to Whitfield. ‘Proceed.’ ‘The two subjects are free from infection, and in good health.’ ‘I’m glad to hear it,’ the Doctor piped up. ‘The first subject,’ the medical officer continued in the tone of a prosecuting counsel, indicating the Doctor ‘has two hearts, mirror images of each other. Both are equally developed. The electric activity of the subject’s brain is at a higher level than ever previously recorded. His body temperature is a constant fifteen degrees. The blood is of a completely unknown type. The respiratory pigment is not haemoglobin, but has many of its structural characteristics and its capacity to carry oxygen is much greater. There is a wealth of further evidence pointing to one conclusion: although they resemble humans, both the Doctor and his friend are aliens.’ ‘Yes,’ the Doctor said patiently, ‘I know.’ ‘You don’t deny it?’ Whitfield said, surprised. ‘Of course we don’t, why would we want to? Adric here is an Alzarian, I am from Gallifrey.’ ‘Neither of those worlds are protectorates of the Empire,’ Medford declared. If the Earth Empire was really as large as the Doctor had said, the Provost-General must have been guessing - no one could possibly remember the name of every single planet out of millions. ‘There has only been... only limited contact between our peoples,’ the Doctor declared cheerfully. 'Roz a word in your ear.’ She came over and bent close to him. ‘What’s up?’ ‘My former self: he’s prone to suicidal acts of selfless heroism.’ ‘Aren’t we all? So?’ Forrester glanced down. The Doctor was holding a piece of paper in his hand, and was folding it in half without looking at it. ‘It might be necessary to render him unconscious.’ ‘OK. I don’t trust him anyway.’ ‘Whyever not?’ She tried to rationalize her feelings. ‘He’s just so damn... trustworthy, it’s suspicious. en:Cold_Fusion_(novel) Категория:Истории Категория:Проза Категория:Книги Категория:Книги Virgin Books Категория:«Пропущенные приключения» Категория:Истории с Пятым Доктором Категория:Истории с Тиган Джованкой Категория:Истории с Ниссой Категория:Истории с Адриком Категория:Истории с Седьмым Доктором Категория:Истории с Роз Форрестер Категория:Истории с Крисом Кведжем Категория:Истории, происходившие на других планетах Категория:Истории, происходившие в будущем Категория:Истории, происходившие в 26 веке Категория:Истории, происходившие на Галлифрее Категория:Истории, происходившие в прошлом Категория:Истории с несколькими Докторами Категория:Истории 1996 Категория:Незавершённые статьи